Chapter1 Miradow
by CupCakeBear1
Summary: Shadow notices that Miranda is behaving differently. Doing things she doesn't normally do. Doin crazy stuff like bungee jumping. Is she hiding something? Find out in the chapters soon to come!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow leaned against the tree with his arms crossed. "Finally peace and quiet.", he thought to himself."Hey Shadow!", miranda had screamed. He sighed. Miranda had groan realy attached to him and would somehow always be able to find where he was hiding. Some called her Shadow's Amy. Except that she never said anything about loving him. The sentences "My love", and etc, had never come out of her mouth. But she would always tell him he could talk to her over and over agian. And it was begining to anoy him.

He sighed,"What is it this time?"  
"Nothing just bored.",she sat on the grass. "What about you?"

He hadn't answered her. He just had the normal gloomy look. Miranda looked off into the distance and then back at him."Shadow is something wrong?",she asked with worry. "Nothing is wrong.", his eyes narrowed. "Shadow you can tell me if something is wron-" "I SAID NOTHING IS WRONG!",he snapped at her. She stared frightened. Then turned back around and looked at the ground. There was an ocwrad silence. Shadow looked down at her from his eyes. "(She's quiet. Shouldn't she be yelling at me right now? Damn it.)", he thought.

He was about to speak when Miranda had spoke first. "I have to get needs my help.",she put her phoneback in her pocket. As she stood up she felt a sharp pain in her chest and stumbled. "Hey are you okay?", Shadow knelt down beside her. She looked up at him and smilled an asuring look. "I'm fine! Probly just heart burn or somethin. I'll see you at home later! Bye!" Miranda ran off before he could say anything. "That was weired.",shadow scratched his head.

Later on

Miranda ran up the stairs to her room yelling back."I'm gonna go practice a little before the club tonight!" Yoshi's voice yelled back. "Alright, but dinner will be ready soon."

Miranda ran into her room and locked the door behind her. She walked over to a black stareo with purple dj cats on it. She put a disc in and grabbed a romote. She then walked over to the centerof the room. Miranda clicked play and the threw the remote on the bed. The song "Star Struck" by Lady Gaga started to play. Miranda began to the dancetothe beat. Her hair swaying with motion. Other then art and singing she loved to was so much fun to her. Sheloved the feeling of music and rythm flowing through her vains. Dncing was just one of her many talents that people knew her by.

Halfway through the song the sharp pain she had felt in her chest came back. She knelt to the ground clenching her shirt in agany as the pain throbbed. She gasped for air and shut her eyes. She bither lip trying not to scream as tears fell fromher eyes. She stumbled to stand upand staggered over toher bed. She pushed her pillow to the side. A black box, designed by vines and roses, sat there. She quickly grabbed it and turned a key in the lock. The box popped open. Inside was a small glass with a purple liguid inside of it. She popped the top and heldit above her mouth. A small drop fell and the pain inher chest had slowly faded. Miranda fell on her bed and closed her eyes. "How much longer must I suffer."

A knock at the door had woke Miranda up. She slowly sat up and held her head. "Who is it?", she took the little glass attaching a string to it. Cream's voice came from the other side. " says it'sdinner time!" "Okay! I'll be down in a sec." Miranda could here cream running back down the steps. She threw the box inher closet and walked over to a mirror. In the mirror She looked at her reflection and the small glass hanging from a sting around her neck. "(I have to keep this a secret for as long as possible. If any of them found out that I'm going to-)" Miranda shook her head. "Focus on the present Miranda." She slipped the new necklace under her shirt and made sure it wasn't noticble.

Miranda had run downstairs and into the kitchen were everyone was eating and chatting. After eating a good meal they had all helped clean up. After that they hung out in the livingroom where they played the kinect. Miranda had challenged Sonic to a dance contest and won. Sonic, losing to the bet, had to wear a tutu for the rest of the evening. Somehow Miranda had got shadow to do a duet song with her. He got angry when everyone said they were so cute together. Miranda just laughed.

Night had soon come and they all head over to the club "Midnight Dreamers". They walked into the booming club. Lights flashed and music pounded the speakers with a dj up on stage. "Hey guys I'm gonna go talk to Stacy. She the manager and one of my old friends! You guys just hang! If you want a drink just give the bar tender my name and they'll set you up.", Miranda smilled walking off. Amy,Cream, Cheese, and Tails ran off to the dance floor. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles headed to the bar. There they got some drinks and just sat at the counter listening to the music and watched people dance. Shadow got up and walked off to the other side of the club by some boxes. There he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, zooning out the music.

A couple minutes later he herd Miranda's voice. "Hey Shadow! You asleepor somethin?", she giggled. "Anyways I talked to Stacy. The contest isn't going to be for a little so I was wondering if you wanted to come dance or something.",she smilled. "Why? So people'll think we're a couple or something. I don't think so.", he rejected. "I don't see what the big deal is.",miranda shrugged her shoulders. Shadow imedetly looked up at her. "(What is she-)",he thought. Miranda spoke on. "So what if people thinking we're couple." Shadow could feel his heart start to beat faster every second. She continued. "It's what they think. Not what is. We're not a couple. We're just friends. Andwhat wethinkis what matters!", she smilled. " His heart stopped. She just said they were friends. No signs of wether she actuly loved him. Just "We're friends".

"Well if you don't wanna dance than you don't have to but the dance floor is calling me so see yuh!", she waved back running off Amy and the others were. Shadow looked down. "(What am I thinking? We can't be together anyways. She's human and i'm a hedgehog and thats that. As long as were friends nothing else matters.)"He looked up to the dance floor and watched as Miranda danced. Her smile made him smile. She was always so cheerful. It seemed nothing could upset her. After her parents death when she was child she had gone into a state of depression for six months is what Yoshi had said. After that she was always joyful. Maybe a tear here and there but she would always jump back. And thats something he admired about her. Her never to be wayed down by anything. Always being able to move on, keep going.

"Hey guys check out that chick over there." Shadow broke from his thoughtsand looked over at a table. Four guys, probly football players, were allsitting over at the table. Shadow listened in on what they were saying. "What chick? There's million of them here.", the first guy said. "The one with the cat head band. Look at her dancing to the keybaord cat.", the second guy say. "The one with short black hair nect to thepinkhedgehog?", third guy. "Yeah her. Damn she can dance.",second guy. Shadow knew exactly who they were talking about and continued to listen. Fourth guy," She's got nice curvers too." First guy," You're right about that." Third guy," I could gofor something like thattonight." Shadow felt rage inside of him. He felt like punching someone. Second guy," Why don't we go introduce our selfs."

Shadow watched as the guys walked over to the little groop. Miranda and the others had stopped dancing. The second guy seemed to have asked something and Miranda replied back with a smile. The guys began to dance with them. Shadow noticed one of the guys was eyeballing Miranda. He stormed over just before the guy had put his hands on her waist. He grabbed Miranda's wrist and started to walk away. "We need to talk.", he turned and glared at the guywho wastotaly confused. Miranda just going with smilled," Hehe! Okay!"

Shadow looked around for any area and pulled her into an emty hallway. Heletgo of Miranda's wrist. "So you wanted to talk or something?", Miranda still dancing to what music she could here. Shadow shook his head. "Will you please stop dancing.", He grabbed her wrist again. She just smilled again."Okay!" His eyes widened and he let her go.  
He stepped back. "What was that back there?", he asked serious. "What doyou mean?",miranda asked dumly. "Don't play stupid. I know you knew that guy was going to grab you. You would never let anyone do that to you. Normaly you would just kick thier ass. But you didn't and I want to know why.",his voiceshocked her. Miranda's eyes dropped. "Well I quess...",she rubbed her head. Shadow shook his head and walked off to the exist door. "Whatever. It's not like I care or anything." Miranda watched as the door closed behind him. She clenched her shirt where the glass was. "I wish I could tell you why shadow. But...", she narrowed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Can't waist my time on depression. Must enjoy what time I have left."

Beep Beep

Miranda lookedat her phone and ran off. "Gah! The dance contest is gonna start soon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 of Miradow! Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter2 **

Shadow walked down the alley kicking a soda can. "_Why do I even care what she does? Was I jealous back there_?", he thought. He shook his head. "_Miranda's just another girl and a human at that. I've never cared about any girl except Maria._" "_Then why did you stop Miranda from dancing with those guy's?_", a voice in the back of his head said. Shadow shook his head. He was so confused. Did he really like Miranda? As Shadow was in deep thought he heard a garbage can move. He got into a fighting stance, ready for anything. A small black cat jumped out from the shadow's and looked up at him with green hazel eyes. "A cat. Hmm..", he couldn't help but smile some at his spooked expression.

He knelt down and the cat walked up to him. He started to pet it's head and it purred softly. That cat suddenly hissed and ran off. Shadow quickly looked behind him to see a man, about the age of an early adult. He had long jet black hair, blood red eyes, and was wearing a black kimono. Shadow stepped back. "Who are you?", he gritted through his teeth. The guy smiled a devilish smile before replying in a chilling voice."You'll find out soon enough." There was a sudden huge gust of wind blowing up dust and debris. Shadow covered his eyes. When the wind stopped and he opened his eyes, the guy was gone. "What the?", Shadow said looking around him. "What did he mean I would find out soon. And that smile...",shadow said to himself remembering the devil like smile.

Shadow sat at the kitchen table when he heard the front door open. Sonic came walking past the kitchen with Amy in his arms fast asleep. So did Yoshi with Cream fast asleep. "I think they had little to much fun.",Yoshi smiled. "Haha, yeah don't be surprised to wake up in the morning and they're up before you full of energy.",Sonic laughed. Tails came walking into the kitchen yawning. "Where's Miranda?",Shadow asked a little confused. "Oh I think she's still inside the truck. Probably asleep, do you mind getting her. My hand's are little full.",Yoshi smiled holding up Cream. Shadow grumbled but went to get her anyways.

When he came outside he found her standing outside the truck looking straight back into the forest. Her eyes were wide with worry. "Miranda...Hey Miranda.",Shadow walked over to her. He followed her eyes to look at the forest. When he looked back at Miranda her eyes showed more fear now. Shadow narrowed his eyes and touched her shoulder. But as quick as he did, she pulled away spooked and frightened. Shadow starred back in surprise and a little shocked himself. Miranda never pulled away from him before, especially with fear. "Miranda what's wrong.",he asked her concerned. All she could do was look at the ground still wide-eyed. Shadow lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Come on. It's freezing outside. You'll get a cold.",he said with a small smile telling her everything would be okay. They both turned around and started walking back towards the house. Before walking inside though, Shadow looked back at the forest. What was it that had scarred her enough to pull away from Shadow? Shadow had taken Miranda up stairs to her room. There he left her to take a shower and get to bed. In the mean-time Shadow stayed downstairs and watched some TV.

Miranda bent over with the hot water hitting her back and dripping down her hair. She slid down the shower onto her knees. "I saw him...", she thought to herself. A memory flashed in her mind. She was getting out of the truck yawning when a breeze blew by. "Miranda~",the wind hissed. Miranda quickly shot her head around to face the forest. Her heart sunk as a silhouette figure glaring back with blood lust eyes. Miranda's heart sank as she could feel the silhouette figure smiling wanting her soul.

Miranda slowly closed her eyes. "No. My time's not up yet. He's checking on me to see if I kept my promise. Right? I mean I did sign a contract.",she thought to herself putting her hand on her heart. After taking a shower Miranda got dressed into her pj's. A purple long sleeve shirt, with long fluffy purple pants that had small cats on it. She sat on her bed and shuck her head, water flying here and there from her hair. She then combed her and wrote in her diary/journal some.

**February 12th **

**Hey it's me again. Yep still alive. I'm not sure how much time I have left, but I have to watch how I act. If I have to much stress or get really upset then I'll have to use the chaos energy I have left. Which isn't much. Especially after what happened not to long ago. I saw Zen. He was watching me and I could see in his eyes he wanted my soul. Maybe he was just checking up on me to make sure I didn't try anything funny. After the contract I signed with him...well you know. Speaking of the contract, Shadow's been acting kinda strange lately. At the club tonight he pulled me away from a group of guy's I was dancing with. **

**He seemed pretty upset but left saying he didn't care. I hope he's okay. If you're wondering why I haven't confessed my feelings to him, It's because of this whole mess I got myself into. I don't want him to suffer any more. After Maria's death, Sonic told me that even after so many years he was still grieving over her. Now no one even knows how he feels or anything. But yeah. I want him to be able to move on. Maria's ghost came to me asking me to help Shadow move on. And being a girl with the gift to see the dead. I have to help ghost to be able to rest in peace. But yeah. It's late I got to get to bed. Night.**

**,Miranda A.S.**

Miranda tucked the diary under her pillow and got up grabbing an empty glass off her night stand. Quietly closing her door behind her not to wake anyone up. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. After getting a glass of water and heading back to her room, lights were flashing from the living room. "Is Yoshi still up?",she wondered to herself. Miranda walked into the dark living room to see the TV still on and Shadow slumped back over the couch. Miranda couldn't help but giggle a little. She turned off the TV and set her class down on the coffee table. Miranda grabbed a blanket and softly tucked it over him. Miranda carefully sat down next to him. She stroked his quills softly smiling. "Oh Shadow. I'm so sorry.", she frowned remembering the contract she signed. Miranda lightly kissed his forehead and got up heading back to her room to get some sleep.

Slipping under the covers of her bed Miranda closed her eyes remembering it all.

********  
_Sonic and the gang had gotten into a huge battle with Eggman. A robot was shooting at Sonic, missing with every shot. Out of no where it's head had blown up. Falling down it revealed Miranda behind it with a huge gun. She was wearing a black jump suit with black boats, kind of like 'Selene' from 'Underworld'. She knelt down and fired, destroying more robots. A huge group of robots had surrounded her. There was a clicking sound and Miranda cursed under her breath, with no more ammo in the giant gun. She quickly pulled out two shot guns. Just before the robots fired she fired at them, destroying each with just one bullet. After using up all the bullets she took apart the two guns and threw them on the ground._

_Sonic was busy fighting a huge robot along with Shadow. Amy, Tails, and Cream where fighting some robots. Amy suddenly was cornered. The robots were closing in. Miranda saw and pulled out to fans with small knives on the end. She quickly ran over and jumped in the air. Once in the air she spun around throwing the fans. They cut straight threw the robots heads. "You guy's alright?",she asked. They all nodded. There was a huge explosion that caught the small groups attention. The robot that Sonic and Shadow had been fighting was finally destroyed. The two hedgehog's landed near their companions. "Everyone alright? No one hurt?",Shadow asked. They all nodded. "Come on let's get out of here.",Sonic said with a smile of victory. Just as they were leaving Miranda saw a chaos emerald out by the now fallen robot. "Hey look a chaos emerald!",she smiled running over to get it._

_Just as Miranda reached for it there was a huge light from above. Eggman was laughing evilly. "Say good bye to your little friend Sonic!", he yelled. A cannon fired with Miranda frozen in place. "MIRANDA!", Shadow had shouted. He quickly pushed Miranda out of the way. Miranda slid across the floor, but ignored the pain. She sat up and screamed. "SHADOW!" Shadow was engulfed in the cannon's fire. Shadow was on the ground in a puddle of blood and unconscious. Sonic and Tails immediately took off after Eggman while Miranda, Amy, and Cream ran over to Shadow. Miranda fell to her knees and started to cry heavily. She rested her head on his chest and cried his name over and over again._

_Tails walked out of Shadow's room and headed downstairs where everyone was eagerly waiting for any news. Miranda was sitting on the couch, resting her head against Yoshi's, trying not to cry. Yoshi sat on the couch with Miranda trying to cheer her up. Sonic was leaning against the arm of the sofa chair Amy was sitting in. Cream was sitting in on a black bean bag chair with Cheese in her lap. Tails walked into the living room with a frown on his face. "So what's the news buddy? Shad's going to be okay?",Sonic asked walking over to Tails who sat in another sofa chair. "The damage done to his body are pretty heavy. He lost a lot of blood too. I'm sorry to say this. But he might not make it over night.",Tails trailed off at the end. Miranda cupped her face in her hands and started to cry. "This is all my fault.", she cried. Yoshi rubbed her back trying to calm her down." It's not you're fault Miranda. Things happen." She jumped up and snapped at him. "Like the accident?! Like my parents murder?! This isn't some little mistake. It's my fault he's going to die. Just like it was for Yuri! I could've saved her, but I was to scared and stupid to do anything!" "Miranda...",Yoshi said shocked. Miranda quickly ran out the room and upstairs. Sonic was about to go after her when Yoshi spoke. "Let go.", he said his voice soft but strict. Sonic looked at him confused. "Miranda's been through a lot and lost a lot. She cares about Shadow as if she were his lover. Please understand this is very hard for her. I know it's hard for you all, too. But please...",Yoshi said cleaning his glasses. Sonic only looked back at the stair case where she once was running. Everyone sat silence. Amy and Cream tearing up some._

_Miranda stood in front of the closed door to Shadow's room. With tears streaming down her face she hesitated reaching for the door knob. She slowly opened the door and walked in. She quietly closed it behind her and walked over to Shadow's bed. He was hooked up to and EKG_**(i think that's what they're called)**_, that beeped with every pulse. He also had a needle in his arm that was connected to a long tube that went up into a blood bag. Miranda tried to keep from bursting out into tears and scream. She pulled a chair over beside the bed. She looked at his unconscious body, that actually seemed pretty peaceful. Miranda stroked the top of his head and felt one more tear fall from her face. "I'm so sorry.",she whispered. Suddenly a thought came to her head. Miranda thought it over but finally decided to do it._

_Miranda had locked her self in her room. Once she made sure no one was coming to check up on her she ran into her bathroom and locked the door. She started the bathtub and ran the water on cold. She un dressed herself and opened one of her jours. Searching through several she couldn't find what she was looking for. She snapped her fingers and grabbed her jeans. She searched through the pockets and pulled out a pocket knife from the back, left pocket. It's handle had a vine with thorns and a rose. Her name was engraved on the rose. Miranda stopped the faucet and stuck her hand in the water. She quickly pulled it back. The water was freezing. Miranda sighed again. "Should I really be doing this?",Miranda thought to herself reassuringly. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "For Shadow.",she said to herself. Miranda slowly stepped into the freezing tub. She stood there and breathed in and out, trying to ignore the ice cold water. Miranda lifted her wrist and took her pocket knife. She slowly started to cut her wrist. Though she flinched from the pain she didn't stop. Once she had, she lifted her bleeding writs above her head. Two drops of blood fell from her wrist landing beneath her eyes. They slowly fell down her face as if she were crying blood. Miranda then held her arm out in front of her. She started to chant, her eyes darkening._

_**My Heart **_

_**My Blood **_

_**My Soul **_

_**All Three I Am Willing To Give **_

_**Drowning In The Depths Of Hell And Pain **_

_**Here Me Scream **_

_**Pull Me Under**_

_As she had chanted her blood fell into the water spreading around her in a mucky red circle. Miranda closed her eyes and fell back into the tub. In stead of cracking her head she had some how fallen into a deep pool of water. She quickly gasped for air and swam to the top. She crawled out of the water and coughed several times. As Miranda was catching her breath someone had walked up to her. Miranda looked up to see a tall man wearing a kimono with long jet black hair. And he didn't seem to happy to see her. He shot a glare that sent chills down her spine. He quickly lunged at her grabbing her hair and pulling her up ruffly. It felt as though he was trying to rip her head of. The man then threw Miranda into a pillar. With in a second he was in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up and slammed her against the pillar. She was gasping for air. "What are you doing here?",he glared with venom. Miranda was still gasping. "You must be real stupid, Miranda. Showing up in my realm after you tried to kill me. You almost did too. If you weren't so weak to give mercy.",he spat at her. He clenched his grip and she coughed. "*cough*Ze-zen! I-I want to M-make a d-deal! A c-contract!",she gasped for air. His eyes widened with interest and he let her go. Miranda dropped to the floor breathing heavily. _

_"What?",he said a little shocked. "I want to make a contract. You're the only demon I know how to contact. I'm begging you please.",she begged. He bent down and lifted her chin. "And what is it you want?",he asked with no emotion. "Someone I truly care about is going to die. And it's my fault." Zen looked at her then spoke. "So you want me to give this person a second chance at life? Seems you would know about second chances though.",he smiled wickedly. "Please! I'll give you anything! Name it!", she pleaded. His smile snaked across his face. It was like 'Sebastian's' smile from 'Black Butler'. He leaned closer to her ear. "Your soul.",he hissed. Miranda's eyes widened. Zen saw she was thinking it over and stood up. "I'll give you time to think.", he said turning his back. "My soul?! Grr, I have to! For Shadow!", she thought to herself. "Alright! You can have my soul!",she yelled at him. She could see a smile of victory spread across his face. Out of no where four silhouette hands shot from the pillar and grabbed a hold of Miranda and pulled her back against the pillar._

_Zen walked up to her with a seductive look on his face. He pressed his body against hers with his knee between her legs. Miranda looked at him with fear. "Don't worry. I won't go that far. But I'll still have some fun.",he whispered in her ear. He started to lick and nibble on her neck. As he did so he took his hand with it's sharp nails and he ripped the top of her shirt_ open**(I know I said ****she had undressed, boys don't get any ideas, but when she came to his realm she had clothes on)**._ He started to deeply, painful carve into her chest where her heart was. She screamed in agony as he sealed the contract. When he was done carving he backed off and the hands had let Miranda go. Zen licked the blood from his finger tips. Miranda looked down at her chest in shock. Right on her chest where her heart was, was Zen's symbol. Colored in her blood was a circle with a star in the middle. Right in the middle of the star was a feather. Miranda looked up to see him holding three vials. Each was filled with some sort of purple liquid. He took her hand and placed the vials in her palm. "What are these?",she asked confused. "I'm not always a bad demon. These vials are filled with chaos energy. You having a heart that's a chaos emerald you need chaos energy. Doesn't matter what kind. But when I sealed the contract I messed with you're heart and blood. Now you can only use dark chaos energy mixed with my demon blood. Once the vials have run out, your heart will give out. And once that does happen, you will die and I will take your soul. This should give you enough time to check off your bucket list.", he joked at the end. Zen got up and started walking of when he stopped. "Oh and one more thing. If you make your self upset and caused stress, your heart will start to die even quicker which will make you have to use the vials." Miranda looked at the vials and sighed. "What have I done?",she thought to herself._

_After a few days Shadow was fully recovered. Everything had turned back to normal. Miranda had decided then and there she would spend what time she had left with Shadow and everyone else. Though not blood related, they were like her family. And Miranda had feelings for Shadow. She loved him. But since she made a contract with Zen. She had decided not to tell Shadow how she felt about him. She feared that once her soul became Zen's, Shadow would grieve over her death and not move on like Maria had requested for him to do._

Miranda sighed at the memories and the sacrifice she made. She starred at the vial that was attached to a string around her neck. Before long she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! P.S. I start school tomorrow. So if it's been a while since I've uploaded another story, you know why. But I will most definitely continue making stories! Again I hope you enjoyed! Look forward to Chapter3!**


End file.
